


The Final Night

by eternal_moonie



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final case of Pacific Bay has wrapped up and you've been given promotion to a new agency. You're getting ready to leave first thing in the morning, but the night before Amy has got something to say... and show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Night

THE FINAL NIGHT

Title: The Final Night  
Fandom: Criminal Case (facebook game)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: The final case of Pacific Bay has wrapped up and you've been given promotion to a new agency. You're getting ready to leave first thing in the morning, but the night before Amy has got something to say... and show...  
Note: Meet Amy Young.

 

You think about what surprises or cases lie in store for you at the next agency.

You can't help but wonder who it is who will join your team; you know it is someone you have partnered with before.

Just like you did in Grimsborough before you went to Pacific Bay, you grab your picture album and flip through it.

You see - sort of relive - all the cases you've completed just by looking at the photos of the victims and the criminals who put a terrifying, scary and sometimes strange end to those victims.

Some you weren't really attached to, others like say the whole business with Randolph and more importantly Frank, hit close to home.

Frank Knight.

Love the guy or hate him, he was one of your own.

Even if he was crooked.

Always on the job with a flask, ready for a sip when Andrea wasn't looking.

You think about turning in early but just as you want to get up to walk to your bedroom, the doorbell rings.

Who could it be? You ask yourself as your feet take you to your front door.

"Amy, hey."

"Oh good, you're still up." Amy says as she walks in and turns around to face you when you closed the door.

She's doing that trademark thing of hers again; clenched fists, holding them in front of herself, clearly wanting to get some off her chest. 

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Something I should have told you long before."

Amy Young blushes.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Amy?" You manage to interject before she can tell you what is ailing her.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty, though it's really sweet of you to ask me that."

She looks away for a split second, and then back at you.

In your eyes.

"That first case we did... I was never into that lifeguard... you see, I, uhm..."

Amy laughs.

"You know what, a drink does sound really good. I can help myself. I've been here many times before so I know where everything is."

Before you can respond she dashes for the kitchen to grab a glass and pours herself some water from the tap.

Amy immediately puts it to her lips and drains the whole glass.

"So, what's wrong, Amy? Is there something going on between you and Russell? Are you two having problems?"

"What?! Oh no, nothing of the sort. He's nice, I do really like him, he really likes me, I mean, we love eachother very deeply, but..."

And that's the moment she touches you by placing a hand on your stomach.

"Ever since that first case..." she sighs, "you've seen the failed relationships I was in, I believe in that thing called love at first sight and so... when we first met..."

Amy stops and averts her gaze from you again and sighs before she turns her full attention on you again.

"I had such a deep crush on you."

You don't know how what to say... or do you?

"And tomorrow you are going on a plane with Jack Archer to work for Agent Z and the special agency. I'm sorry, I just had to tell you how I felt about you."

She takes her hand off your chest.

You look into eachother's eyes.

Either you could go for it and lean in to kiss her.

Or, you think about Russell.

You decide to ask.

"Does Russell know about this?"

"Oh god no, he'd totally break up with me. I've never dropped hints to Yann, Andrea, Roxie or Hannah or..."

Then she starts to cry.

"I got drunk with Frank once. And I may have let something slip then... I don't really remember."

You get closer and envelop Amy in a hug.

"Oh Frank... can you believe it? He had his moods and stuff, but he was really one of us. Now I feel one member short. And tomorrow you'll be leaving us! I don't know if I can do this. Can you take me with you? I don't think I can't stand working on a case without you ever again."

"What about Russell, Amy?"

She dries her tears as she looks into your eyes once more.

"You're right, I shouldn't..."

Yet she, Amy Young, leans in and kisses your lips.

"Amy, you can do this on your own, with the rest of the crew. Remember what I taught you and you will do fine. I can't talk to Jack to pull some strings to take you along. And if he could, Russell will miss you. Remember how we were investigating in The Wastes? He was worried sick about you. About us."

"But I love you." she blurts out, her cheeks burning scarlet.

"I've thought about doing something to you ever since that day. Or with you, however you look at it. What it comes down to, is that I want to give you a parting gift."

"What's...?" you ask, but Amy is faster than you.

"Me, I want you to make love to me like Russell never has."

You are dumbfounded.

"But Amy, listen to yourself!"

"They will never know. This is something between us and us alone."

"What if...?" You start.

"I end up pregnant with your baby? I'll tell them it's Russell's. Besides, I've been having sex with Russell before."

Something I did not need to know, Amy, you think to yourself.

"You know, Amy... I always did like you." You sigh.

"I really thought there was a chance but then with Bobby, and then with Russell... I didn't dare to come between."

She smiles.

"But you can now."

No second after she's said that she kisses you deeply.

That's the ultimate or final catalyst.

You take her cheeks in your hands and passionately kiss your ex-partner in crime.

She deepens the kiss by adding her tongue into the mix.

You eagerly accept and do battle with your own tongue.

"Mmm," she moans along with your name as your kisses touch her jugular and chin.

Within seconds clothes are off the other person and vice versa.

"Mmmmmm, take me, kiss me everywhere you can think of," Amy pleads.

You decide to kiss her cute rosy perky nipples first.

She even pushes them against your lips as if Amy Young wants you to taste her nipples even more.

Then you feel one of her hands wrap around your engorged member.

You can't help but moan against a nipple which causes it to harden even more, followed by a small bite into that flesh.

"Ahhh!!" Amy groans.

"So good... mmmm... please do it..." she pleads with you.

"Seal the deal..." she whispers as she locks eyes with you while stroking your cock.

"Commit the crime... cross the boundary of partners into sexual partners..."

A sob.

"If only for one night. That final night."

You take her to your bedroom where you take her, show her everything you've learned sexually.

All the while not hearing her Pearphone ringing in her jeans pocket that she had discarded on the floor earlier before...

The caller is Russell, but who really cares about that right now?

Their first time is slow, sensual, soft.

When you both had your climaxes, she pleads with you to take her again in a more harder way.

You oblige, saying this really is the final time.

The first time you climaxed on her body and licked it all from her, she did the same to your body.

The second time... well... you climax while buried deep inside her, totally forgoing playing it safe.

"Oh God," Amy whispers as she lays with you in your bed.

"I'll never forget you." she says while looking into your deep colored eyes.

"I should probably go. Russell's probably getting worried."

And before you can reply her lips are on yours once more.

You two are locked in a moment of silence, a memory as you both look at eachother and as if on cue, tears stream out.

Not just from one person, but from the both of you.

"Neither will I, Amy Young. I will never forget you." And then you hug her a final time.

"Have a safe flight..." she says followed with your name.

"If there's anything you need, help with a case you're stuck on, you got my number, you hear?"

She smiles.

"You're going to wish you didn't tell me that."

"Goodnight, Amy." you say as you watch her get dressed, go from a nude sculptured goddess to a clothed goddess.

"Be safe always."

"Goodbye," is the final thing she says as she leaves your bedroom...

But then comes back.

"Goodnight! And sweet dreams. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone great there." she says with a wink before she walks out of your bedroom to your front door and out into the night.

The End


End file.
